Destined To Be
by silvermoon2424
Summary: Serena catches Seiya cheating on her. When Darien spots Serena crying in the park the day after the breakup, what will he do? What will happen? Read and review please!


**Destined To Be**

**Chapter One**

It was one, cloudy, Saturday afternoon and Serena was sitting on one of the benches in the park. Watching all the couples walk by holding hands made Serena's eyes fog up with tears. Serena had caught Seiya cheating on her the evening before. The girl had gorgeous brunette hair, sky blue eyes, and a barbie doll figure. '_Why wouldn't he cheat on me with her? Shes everything I'm not. I guess I'm not pretty enough for him.' _She thought to herself, as she became closer to letting the hot tears that were burning at her eyes flow down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a couple of rain drops hit her on her face. _'Perfect now no one can see me cry.' _She thought once again as the rain began to fall heavily, drop after drop. All the couples that once surrounded her were now running to their cars to get out of the messy weather. Once every one left the park she let the tears cascade down her cheeks. She was so heartbroken. Serena loved Seiya with all her heart and he messed everything up. She brought her legs up to her body, buried her head in her knees, and began to sob louder. Just a few moments later the rain stopped, or did it? She looked up and saw a too familiar face holding a umbrella over her head, sheltering her from the heavy rainfall. It was Darien. She looked back down at her knees feeling embarrassed, knowing the question he was about to ask her. _'Hear it comes…'  
_"What wrong Meatball Head…fail another test?"

She didn't see remark coming. She looked up at Darien with swollen eyes trying to think up a comeback to throw back at him. She couldn't think of a single smart thing to say to him, she wasn't in any mood to deal with this jerk.

"No just…le… leave me alone…please." She stuttered. Darien eyes grew full of concern. It wasn't like Serena not to come back at him with something. _'Something must be terribly wrong with her. I feel bad now.'_ "Serena look I'm sorry." He then extended his hand out to her. "Come on let's get you out of this rain." She grabbed his hand and he helped her stand up. He then pulled her closer to him so they could both be sheltered from the rain. Finally they arrived to his red sports car. He walked her over to the passenger side and opened the car door for her. After she got in he then shut the door and headed to the driver's side and got in.

"Let's let this rain die down then I'll take you home ok?" She just nodded her head and continued staring at her hands. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then Darien finally asked the question he was dying to know.

"Serena for real, what's wrong?" Finally she spoke, after several minutes.

"I caught Seiya cheating on me yesterday. She was gorgeous too. Everything that I'm not…"

Darien was shocked at her comment.' _Does she really think she's not pretty? Pretty? No? More like beautiful.'_

"Serena you are pretty. Don't talk about yourself that way."

"No it's the truth Darien." She began to cry once again.

"Aw. No it's not. Come here."He moved closer to her and grabbed her whole frame, letting her cry into his arms.

'_Why is he being so nice to me? This is a different side of Darien. Mmm he smells nice…like roses.' _She thought while still crying in his arms. She cried for several more minutes. She finally stopped crying and pulled away from Darien.

"Thanks, I really needed some comfort." She said as she managed a smile.

"Anytime Serena." He smiled back at her with his dazzling smile which made her blush a little.

Once the rain slowed down Darien looked at Serena. "I guess I'll take you home now." 

"Ok then." Serena said as he cranked up the car. 

They finally arrived at her house. Serena got out of the car and before she closed the passenger door she looked at Darien and smiled once again.

"Thank you Darien for everything."

"You're quite welcome Serena." He flashed a smile back at her.

She closed the car door and headed for the front door to her house. Darien waited until he knew she was safely inside her house before he drove off.


End file.
